


My Glass Heart

by BananaBrain8



Category: CLAMP - Works, Wish (Manga), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaBrain8/pseuds/BananaBrain8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kohaku transfers to the big city, she discovers that there are many things to do compared to her small country abode. But when she meets a young man that captivates her heart, she is suddenly plunged into a crazy lifestyle that changes her - one wish at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kohaku moves into her new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few notes before starting:
> 
> ★ This is a non-chronological setting and takes place in modern times.
> 
> ★ Stands don't exist.

  **\- Moving In -**

I moved into the big city in the middle of summer.

Where I lived, it was a small but beautiful countryside.  
Everything about it is more beautiful than the tall buildings.  
Everyday, I wake up to the sounds of moving cars, stuffy air, and lots of lights. Artificial lights.  
My eyes had trouble adjusting to the street lamps and the large ceiling lights that I visited.

They told me that it wouldn't be that hard to change into a new type of living. But for me, it would be very difficult. I was deemed as very kind by the neighborhood people.

"She is a good girl. She will always help you."

That's what I wanted to avoid.

I didn't want to be known as, "just a good girl." Something more than just a nice girl. It sounds too submissive.

Maybe I'll find out in the fall. For now, I need to become comfortable in my home. I'm only staying here until school ends, then move back to the country.

It was a small room that was painted white. _Blank white, like new life_. I could do anything that I wanted here. My first resolve was to buy some groceries because the fridge was empty, save for a gallon of expired milk and a half a dozen of eggs. Maybe the previous owner had opted to eating out instead or didn't keep a tight budget...

I put on the sunflower jacket and a pair of khaki's. Next, I had adorned a red beret that was given to me as a going away gift from my friend, Kobato. She was like my younger sister and often helped her whenever I can.

_Do I even follow my own advice?_

There's nothing to worry about, there's nothing to worry about.

I headed to the supermarket, wrapping my white scarf around my neck, concealing my mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter One, woot woot!
> 
> Before reading the manga Wish by CLAMP, I did watch the adaption of Stardust Crusaders (JJBA) and read some assumptions that the pairing in Wish was recycled their preferred couple: Jotaro x Kakyoin. However, I would like to change it and instead put the pairing on Kakyoin and Kohaku.
> 
> It does seem crazy enough as it is, considering that they come from different universes but they have different personalities that's interesting to put side-by-side. Of course they have the same hairstyle, but there's other stuff that can be used.  
> But if CLAMP can do the mega-crossover of their anime like they did in Kobato, then I can too!
> 
> I'm planning to make this a romance-comedy, maybe with some drama it. I'll warn you ahead of time that I have a cheesy sense of humor and it might get fluffy.
> 
> Please leave comments, suggestions, or complaints in the reviews! Thank you for taking the time to read this!


	2. Nice to Meat You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kohaku has encounters with two people and has a bit of social anxiety.

"Hmm..."

Kohaku stared at her shopping list, trying to find the next ingredient for her meal. _The beef's very expensive..._ Is it really that do the price really have to be so high here?

When she lowered the list, she saw a fox-eared girl trying to reach for the soup can. Without thinking, Kohaku pulled the can off the shelf and handed it to her.  
The startled girl stammered, "Ah... thank you. I-It was quite too tall for me to reach."

"It's no problem," Kohaku smiled. She passed the can to the kitsune. When her fingertips connected with the young woman's wrist, the kitsune gasped and froze in her place. After a moment, her eyes softened.

"Your heart... it's very kind. Someone will love you for it."

Hesitantly, Kohaku drew her hands back.

 _Hasn't everyone said that once?_ she thought as she examined her hands.

"Wait!-" The girl was already gone before she could ask questions.

She shook her head. _I didn't come here to look for love._

When she reached for the package, a calloused hand was on hers. Kohaku snatched her hand away on impulse, "Oh careless me! You can take it!"

He was a young man who was wearing cherry earrings and a hairstyle that was largely similar to hers. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants.

"No no, it's my mistake, I didn't see you there." He handed the packet to her, "Here, you can have it. That's probably the best one they got."

"Thank you..." Kohaku hurried her cart to the checkout. She noted his cherry earrings and bizarre hairstyle. _He has the same noodle strand as I do! Did I start a trend?_

"You're going to pay for the groceries, right?" She blinked at the impatient clerk, realizing that she spaced out.

\--

 _Don't worry_. In the parking lot, her worries were beginning to peak. She almost tripped over a stray pebble on the ground when she noticed another car across from hers.

He was already there. The red-haired man was unloading his groceries into his vehicle's trunk.

His face was undoubtedly smooth with sharp cheekbones...

Their eyes met and she felt his sharp eyes piercing hers. Her head instantly turned, pretending that she wasn't looking at him. With a queasy feeling that he was going to pursue her, she walked around to the driver's seat and backed out of the parking lot.

\--

All the groceries were taken care of. Now to find some furniture and tableware for her home.

Calling it a day, she flopped on the comforters. She couldn't forget his face. Neither could she forget what the girl said.


	3. A Friend in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She runs into the same girl from yesterday, but at least gets to know her a little bit better.

Pattering raindrops woke her up in a pleasant mood. She loved the rain, but did it have to come at this time? That meant finding some decorations for the home wasn't going to occur anytime soon. The toolshed in the back could have some things that she already needed. When the rain stopped, she would look around.

Standing near her window, clutching her mug of hot cocoa with a content feeling. Streets lamps flickered, lights in the buildings were dimmed, and the people were hurrying to find shelter from the raindrops. Without daylight, they were moody and desperate to see the clouds away.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a petite figure briskly walking down the sidewalk. Kohaku put the mug down and peered through the blinds to get a better glimpse of who it was. It was the kitsune from yesterday. The girl gripped the handle of a welcome basket in one hand and an umbrella in the other. Automatically, Kohaku put the mug down and put on a raincoat. The girl would trip if she kept walking and didn't pay attention to the road.

The kitsune's ears twitched abruptly at Kohaku's arrival. Kohaku said, "You'll get a cold if you stay out here any longer. Let me take that." No further words were exchanged until they went inside the house. 

***

"Thank you again, I'm sorry if I was a burden," the girl apologized as she rubbed her hair and ears with a towel.

Kohaku returned from the kitchen with another mug of cocoa. "It's fine!" Kohaku replied. "Were you looking for me?"

"Yes, but I didn't expect to meet you here. Is this your home, miss...?"

"Kohaku I moved here a few days ago." Gesturing to the basket, she asked, "What is that for?" 

Susukihotaru's ears perked up. "Oh! It's a housewarming gift. I hope you like it." She clasped her hands anxiously.

"My name is Susukihotaru," she continued, "I work at the shrine near this neighborhood. I heard from the visitors about your arrival, so I thought it would be proper on behalf of the shrine and myself to give you a cozy welcome. I don't know how else I could've repaid your kindness unless we were walking down on the same path."

Kohaku saw that there were honey, bottles of milk, selected cheeses, spa items, tea, fruits, and bread. The woman's smile melted the cold hands of nervousness away. "Thank you very much! I'll put them away later." She set them aside an empty vase on the living room table.

"Miss Kohaku?"

"Yes?"

"I asked you, have you been through the city before?"

"No, I haven't."

"I-I was just wondering. Since you moved here and w-well, did something nice for me, I want to take you through the city."

"Are you sure? What about the shrine you work at?"

"I'm off for tomorrow, I can wait for you if you would like."

"No, it's alright! I'm an early bird, so I usually wake up before most people do."

The girl grinned, showing her fangs. "Okay. I'll come by your house so we can start." Susukihotaru noticed the change of the sky's color and got up from her seat. "It was very nice to meet you, miss Kohaku." When they shook hands, Kohaku felt something fuzzy, and her eyes darted to see the girl wearing a pair of dark red gloves.

"Good evening!" Kohaku waved and closed the door. "That was nice of her to visit." She unpacked the welcome basket and went to bed.

Lying there, she suddenly remembered the question that she needed to ask the kitsune earlier. Her loud sigh echoed in the room.

_Why did I always forget to ask questions at the most important times?!_

***

When she went to sleep that night, she dreamed of the red-haired man again. In the dream, they were walking down a bridge on the wintry road. Holding hands and exchanging words with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still waiting for him? Don't worry, I am too~


End file.
